


Ready To Comply

by WinterSoldierSavedMySoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, F/M, HYDRA's a bitch, Ya now there's two of them, You know the winter soldier?, love and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSoldierSavedMySoul/pseuds/WinterSoldierSavedMySoul
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes and Lilliana Rose Nikolayevna Raskolnikov are both taken prisoner by HYDRA. James was found at the bottom of a ravine, Lilliana was a British spy. They are both turned into super soldiers, brainwashed and forced to kill for HYDRA. Over the course of years working together, they form a bond, a bond stronger than any brainwashing. Together they remember what life used to be before their free will was taken. Learning to feel once again, together, they fall in love, desperate to flee from the claws of HYDRA. Will they succeed, or will they lose everything, forever?





	Ready To Comply

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Thank you for dropping by! Means a lot :)
> 
> This is my first MCU/WS fic, and the first fic I've written in a while.... so please be kind. I love getting ideas and constructive criticism, but I'm still a newbie.
> 
> The idea for this fic had been in my mind for months, and I finally started writing!
> 
> FYI, the chapters might not come that often, since my last year of high school is coming up, and I want the chapters to be kinda long. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the fic :)

New York City, 31st August 1942

“I can do this all day”. James was walking down the street when he passed a small alley and heard a voice he all too well recognised. He stopped and looked in, there his best friend was, Steve Rogers, getting beat up by some guy. ‘What the hell did he get into this time’ thought James, walking towards the two men.   
“Hey, pick on someone your own size”. James grabbed the guy, pulling him away from Steve. James dodges a punch from the man before landing one of his own, right in the jaw. A swift kick in the butt and the man was off.  
“Sometimes I think you like getting punched,” said James, walking toward his friend.   
“I had him on the ropes”.   
“How many times is this now?” asked James while he picked up a small paper from the ground. “Oh, you’re from Paramus now? You know it’s illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?” James took a good look at the man in front of him. The two men were almost the opposite of each other. Steve was scrawny, barely reached 5’7”; James was athletic, strong and reached 6’0”. Steve had to look up when speaking to him.   
Steve’s clothes hung on him, slightly too big, and dirty from him falling to the ground, multiple times, and he was currently bleeding from his lip, his hair ruffled.   
His blue eyes met James’ while he got on his feet. Steve let his gaze fall, noticing his friend’s uniform.   
“You got your orders?”  
Hesitating for a second, cocking up his head James met his friend’s eyes once again.   
“The one-o-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow”.  
“Huh...”, Steve looked down, “I should be going”. James could see that Steve was hurting. He felt sorry for him; he knew all Steve wanted was to do his part in the war. The taller of the two let out a chuckle.  
“Come on man!” He grinned and grabbed Steve around the shoulders. They started to head out. “It’s my last night, gotta get you cleaned up”.  
“Why? Where we going?”. His voice was annoyed rather than curious.  
“The future”. Steve was handed a newspaper James has been holding onto.   
‘The Stark Expo, of course’.

\---

James had arranged for him and Steve to have a double date with two lovely girls that evening. However, Steve wasn’t in the mood, as usual. James remembered, the same week as America joined the war Steve had gone and tried to get enlisted, but with all his problems they didn’t even give him a chance. A scrawny man with asthma, heart problems and more so would never be considered. Steve had always wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps and become a soldier. Joseph Rogers had served in the 107th infantry regiment during the First World War and was tragically killed in battle. It had been hard for Steve’s mother, Sarah, to raise her son on her own and when she passed, it hit Steve very hard. 

James was however slightly annoyed that Steve couldn’t cheer up for the night. After all, it was the last time they were going to see each other for quite some time, God forbid but maybe even ever. He understood that it had hurt Steve and once again reminded him of his rejection when he learned that James had gotten his orders, and even worse, gotten drafted in the same regiment as his father. The world could indeed be both funny and cruel at the same time. 

“I did say a few years didn’t I folks?” said Howard Stark from the stage. James, Steve and the girls were watching his presentation of a levitating car. James had always been fascinated by technology and loved going to the Stark Expo every year. He turned around to say something to Steve, but the man was gone. James was confused at first until his eyes scanned the crowd and saw the “I want YOU” poster on a pillar at the back. He instantly knew where his friend had gone. 

James had found Steve exactly where he expected to, the enlistment centre at the edge of the Expo. They had a heated conversation, not because either of them was mad, but because they both knew this was the last one they’d have in a while. James was worried about Steve; he didn’t want his friend in the war. He’d be dead before he even sat food on the battlefield. Steve wanted to serve his country, not by sitting in a factory making bullets, but on enemy soil. 

“Don’t win the war 'till I get there”. James looked at his friend and saluted him. There was a sudden pain in his chest; it was first now that it hit him that this was goodbye to Steve. He let his gaze sweep over the blonde one last time, trying to imprint the way Steve looked into his brain. James took a deep breath, collected himself before he turned around.

“Come on girls! They're playing our song”, said James and walked towards the two girls. He laid his arms around their shoulders and started to walk off. Steve stood there as if frozen in place and watched his best friend walk away. James felt an extreme need to look back and take one last look, but he couldn’t. It hurt too much. For some reason, he felt like this was the last time he’d see the Steve he knew, and that was just too painful to process.

 

__________________________

London, 18th August 1942

“Lilliana Rose Nikolayevna Raskolnikov, welcome to the Special Operations Executive”. The older man, Major Clarke, smiled as he shook the young woman’s hand. She smiled back and straightened her spine. This was the moment she had been waiting for, what three years of hard training had gotten her. Lilliana was now a member of the SOE, a secret division of the British secret service, MI6, who spied behind the enemy lines.   
“Thank you, Sir”.   
“Please, miss Raskolnikov, walk with me”.  
“Certainly, sir”.  
“I’ve read your file; you seem to be a brilliant young woman”. The Major looked at her. He was indeed right. Lilliana had been studying at Cambridge University for five years before joining the army in 1939.  
“Well, I have studied yes, but one can always learn more”. Answered Lilliana and looked down.   
“There’s no need to be humble, a woman with a joint Master’s degree isn’t something you see every day”. Clarke chuckled and padded her on the back.  
“Well, neither Psychology nor Classical Arts are very academic subjects”.  
During her time at the university, she had had a hard time getting the respect she deserved. Most of the students and all professors were men and didn’t think a woman could succeed in academia. On top of that, both her subjects were still somewhat new and didn’t have the same credibility as Chemistry, Mathematics or Physics in the eyes of scholars. 

The Major showed Lilliana to her quarters where she would stay for two weeks, preparing for deployment behind enemy lines. Her room was rather small, containing a single bed, a small wardrobe and a desk, all in matching wood. There was a small bathroom in connection to the bedroom. It was also plain with a toilet, sink and shower.  
“I hope this shall be satisfactory. First briefing at 0700 hours, sleep well” said Major Clarke, and with a nod, left Lilliana alone in her room. She sat her bags down on the floor and walked over to the small window. Below her, the street was almost empty. Baker Street was ordinarily quiet, and with the hour nearing midnight, it was deserted. Lilliana turned around and let her gaze go around the room. It was the right opposite of the bedroom in her apartment in Cambridge. Growing up as the daughter of a Russian diplomat, money was never a problem, even during the Great Depression with three children. Her apartment wasn’t anything special, but had the best view in town, overlooking King’s College, and was filled with beautiful oak furniture. Her new room was, however, better than her accommodation at the training camp. There Lilliana had shared a cabin with nine other women, and the only storage they had was a nightstand where they could keep personal belongings. 

Lilliana decided to unpack her bags before going to bed. Not that it was much, but she’d prefer to do it now instead of in the morning. The next two weeks were going to be hectic. She’d have to learn everything about her new identity, who she’d be, where she’d be from, what her favourite food would be. She’d also have to memorise the mission, what do to, where to go. Two weeks wasn’t much when you were going to become a new person, but Lilliana would make it work. 

\---

The alarm clock rang and Lilliana bolted up from her bed. She quickly slammed her hand on top of it and picked it up.‘5:30 o’clock, lovely’. She put it down and fell back. It was incredibly tempting to go back to sleep, but Lilliana knew that she’d be late off she did. She dragged herself out of bed and looked out the window. The sun was rising and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. ‘Looks nice enough, maybe a quick run would wake me up’. Lilliana walked over to the wardrobe and changed into sweatpants, her Cambridge sweatshirt and put on her worn out Converse. She found a hair tie and tied her hair in a messy ponytail.

The air outside was crisp; you could feel that Autumn was on the doorstep. The leaves on the trees had started to change colour, and they were slowly but surely falling. There was a light breeze, which Lilliana was thankful for. Since the run was short, she had challenged herself and held a high tempo. When she came back to the office, she went up to her room and took a quick shower. When she was done she took a quick look at herself in the mirror. Her facial features were still the same, sharp and feminine, even after gaining muscle. Her long blond hair reached down to the end of her ribcage, now dripping with water. Her big grey eyes looked awake, the run had given her new energy. After drying her hair and putting on a simple dress, she sat on the bed and looked at the clock. It showed 6:40, which gave her just enough time to go down and get some breakfast before the meeting. 

After downing some bread and a glass of water Lilliana made her way into what must have used to be the main living room, before the SOE moved in. Now it was the main meeting room where all major meetings were held. Lilliana sat down at the big table and looked around. A big map over Europe was spread out before her, with indications of where the allies and enemies currently resided. There was a few bookcases around the room, and in the corner a projector stood on a rolling cart. The room was filling up with people. Lilliana recognised Major Clarke from the night before, as well as two other women who she had had breakfast with. When all the chairs around the table was filled the Major spoke up. “Welcome everyone, to this first briefing of operation Heracles”.

____________________________

London, 1st September 1942

Two weeks had gone by way faster than Lilliana expected. Her days had been rather monotone, her activities didn’t vary much. She woke up at 5:30 o’clock, went for a run, got ready and had breakfast. After that she either worked with the adaption experts, making sure she’d be able to play her new role, or memorised the mission and key enemies. Lilliana also made sure to keep her fight training going, and sparred with the other women during the afternoons. Dinner was served at 19:00 and she was off to bed at ten o’clock. 

At midnight Lilliana would leave England by airplane and before the crack of dawn she were to have landed deep into enemy territory. The SOE had arranged for her to see her family one last time before leaving, so around 5 o’clock Lilliana found herself outside of her childhood home in central London. She knocked on the door, and it didn’t even take a minute before her mother had opened the door and embraced her.   
“Mother, y-you’re crushing me” Lilliana gasped out.  
“I’m so sorry darling!”. Her mother let go and stepped back. “Please, Nicki, come in”. Lilliana’s family and closest friends had always used the nickname based on her middle name, Nikolayevna. No one could remember why, it had always been like that since she was a little girl. Lilliana walked inside the townhouse and took a good look, this could be the last time she ever saw it. It looked the same as always, oak floors and panelled walls, mahogany furniture, fine paintings and a flower in every corner. She made her way through the hallway into the living room where her father, two siblings and best friend waiting.   
“Nicki!” it was her brother, Victor, who first noticed her and got up from the sofa. He hugged her and lifted her up.  
“Vic, put me down!”  
“Nah-ah, this is the last time I see my little sister before she goes off to kick Nazi ass, I have the right to do this”.  
“Victor, let her go! We all want a piece of her”. This time it was Sophie who spoke, Lilliana’s closest and oldest friend. Victor let her down and the two women embraced in a hug.   
“I want a hug too!” Lilliana’s younger sister, Anastasia, squeaked. She was the youngest sibling, only just turned 20 earlier in the summer.  
“Calm down kids, Lilliana have time for all of us”. Her father, Nikolai, spoke with his Russian accent. “Elizabeth dear, can you please bring in the tea?”

Lilliana had a lovely time with her family and friend. They got to properly catch up; Lilliana learned that her sister-in-law was now pregnant, her younger sister had found herself a young suitor who against all odds got her father’s approval, and her goddaughter, Sophie’s girl, had learned how to walk and talk. They got to hear stories from training camp, about how Lilliana was picked to become a Special Operations Executive agent. She also told stories about how she was trained in everything from combat, to languages, to withstanding torture. Becoming a part of the SOE wasn’t an easy road, and everyone who was picked didn’t finish training, but Lilliana did. Women were needed as agents, since they could pass by the enemy easier and didn’t raise as much suspicion as men did. She was proud to have become and agent and to be able to serve her country, even if she were to lay down her life as she did so. 

The time neared nine o’clock and it was time for Lilliana to leave.  
“Take care of yourself, I want Rose to have her godmother!” said Sophie.  
“Be careful Nicki, my child should grow up with two aunts, not just one”. Victor embraced her once again.  
“позаботьтесь о моей лилии” (“Take care of yourself my lily”). Her father usually didn’t speak Russian anymore, only in moments like these, when the situation was serious.  
“да отец” (“Yes, father”).   
“My love, do be cautious, we love you all too much too lose you”. Tears were trailing down Elizabeth’s face.   
“Of course”. Lilliana gave her mother another hug and saw her younger sister standing a few meters back. “Ana, come give me a hug! I’m going to miss you like crazy”.  
The younger girl made her way towards Lilliana and crashed into her as she started sobbing.  
“Aw, sis, it’s going to be okay, I will be fine”. Anastasia didn’t answer. 

The group all hugged Lilliana a few times more before they let her go. She wiped her tears as she opened the door, turned around and saluted them.  
“God bless you, and God bless the Queen”. Lilliana lowered her hand, turned around and walked away.


End file.
